Une vie entre ses mains
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson se voit contraint pas un Holmes devenant dangereux de régler ce problème épineux. Holmes/Watson. Warning: Deathfic! Sujet sensible!


Rien de joyeux avec cette fic j'en ai peur, donc à celles qui n'auraient pas le moral je ne vous en voudrais pas de vous savoir passer votre chemin ;) Ceci est né d'une conversation avec l'inimitable Yumika autour d'une photo de ces deux là. Conversation tout à fait innocente mais je me suis laissée un peu emportée, il y a avait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais frottée à cet art merveilleux qu'est la deathfic^^

Pour le style de narration que j'utilise pour la première fois (et j'espère ne pas avoir lamentablement échoué) je me suis inspirée sans le vouloir de la très belle fic que je venais de lire, **Du lagon à l'océan **de la si talentueuse Nathdawn. Eh oui, autant s'inspirer des meilleures ;)

J'espère que vous appréciez et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis parce que j'essaie de me donner du courage pour poster depuis deux jours, rien ne dit cependant que j'ai bien fait, vous seules pourrez donc me rassurer. Ou pas...

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

On va me pendre dans quelques heures et mon corps fatigué, mon cœur brisé, n'attendent plus que cela. Depuis que la sentence est tombée je suis impatient. Je ne veux plus de cette cellule glaciale, ni de cette vie qui n'en est plus une puisque vous n'êtes plus. Rien n'a plus de sens, alors que tout s'arrête est aussi bien. Pourtant il y a seulement quelques semaines tout était pour le mieux, j'avais de l'espoir, un avenir et surtout je vous avais vous. Y repenser me fait perdre l'esprit peu à peu tant la douleur est insupportable, pourtant c'est là ma seule distraction durant ces journées qui n'en finissent pas, ces nuits où je ne peux fermer l'œil.

A la vérité tout était même parfait, trop parfait, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. J'avais réussi à vous attirer dans mon lit, vous l'homme froid et si distant, sans la moindre expérience tant dans l'amour physique que les sentiments. Je vous ai lentement initié à l'art subtil de l'amour et vous êtes rapidement devenu un amant aussi doué qu'insatiable. Au fil du temps vous avez même assumé vos sentiments à mon égard, faisant de moi le compagnon le plus épanoui.

Pourtant tout n'était pas joué d'avance. Pour vous ce n'était pas simple et il y avait surtout le poids de cette société qui ne veut pas d'hommes comme nous. Néanmoins nous avons tenu bon, partageant notre bonheur dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Cela nous suffisait, nous n'étions de toute façon pas un couple comme les autres, il y avait trop de passion entre nous, bien trop de différences également, mais c'était justement ce qui donnait tout son sel à notre existence.

J'ai aimé comme jamais cette période où je quittais mon cabinet presqu'en courant pour vous retrouver. Ces jours que nous passions au fond de notre lit, à faire l'amour et refaire le monde. Pour la toute première fois j'avais enfin la sensation que vous teniez à moi autant que vous étiez important pour moi. Il ne fallait rien d'autre à mon bonheur. Cela aurait pu durer pour toujours, je ne m'en serais certainement pas lassé.

Mais tout a fini par se déliter et je le paye désormais au prix fort. Vous avez commencé à changer lentement mais sûrement. Personne dans notre entourage ne semblait le remarquer mais pour moi c'était une évidence. Vous étiez plus distant, plus nerveux, moins patient avec moi. Vous commenciez à fuir mes étreintes, à ne plus boire mes paroles et vous étiez si souvent absent… J'arrêtai bien vite de compter les heures passées loin de vous, les nuits où je m'endormais seul. Vous me manquiez mais sembliez vous en moquer. Même l'enquête sur un tueur en série évoquée par Lestrade ne semblait vous attirer alors même que vous ne faisiez pas grand-chose de vos journées. Vous mangiez à peine et votre visage toujours plus émacié devint une torture pour moi.

Un soir que vous passiez votre manteau, vous apprêtant à sortir une nouvelle fois sans moi, je décidai d'agir enfin. Ce fut sans doute une mauvaise idée au regard de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais j'imagine que ma présente situation, est mieux que le déni dans lequel j'étais alors. Discrètement je vous suivis donc cette nuit-là. Aviez-vous deviné ma présence et vouliez-vous que mettre devant les faits pour que je vous aide ? Je ne le saurais jamais et cela me hante.

Nous arrivâmes dans un quartier malsain, un vrai coupe-gorge et si je vous vis bien aborder une prostituée le reste fut pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'avais songé un temps à une liaison de votre part, ce soir j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse simplement de cela. Je vous aurais pardonné. Mais cela…

La jeune femme vous suivit sans se méfier – mais comment l'aurait-elle pu alors que vous aviez arboré votre plus beau sourire – jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et déserte où je n'eus aucun mal à me cacher pour observer la scène. Je ne pus rien faire pour retenir un hurlement lorsqu'au lieu de lui donner le baiser qu'elle attendait vous lui brisâtes la nuque. Ce fut si bref que je crains un instant avoir mal vu, mais déjà son corps sans vie s'effondrait à vos pieds tandis que vous étiez désormais tourné vers moi, avec un tel air malheureux sur les traits que cela me brisa le cœur. Vous n'esquissâtes aucun geste, vous n'en aviez guère besoin, j'avais enfin tout compris. Ce tueur de filles de joie qui semblait si peu vous intéresser c'était donc vous !

Pris de nausées je m'éloignai en courant. Il me semblait que j'allais mourir. Je vous aimais et vous… la nuit au lieu de demeurer dans mes bras vous sortiez pour vous adonner à cela. C'était trop pour moi ! A cet instant je vous détestais, et me détestais par la même occasion. Tant que je voulus mourir dans la seconde. Tout pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur qui semblait à deux doigts de me faire basculer dans la folie. Vous eûtes tôt fait bien sûr de me rattraper, me saisissant si violemment par l'épaule que je crus un instant que vous alliez me tuer. Cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose je suppose, tout aurait été bien plus simple alors, même si je serais parti avec la certitude d'avoir laissé un monstre rôder dans les rues. Parce que c'était ce que vous étiez désormais, un monstre pire que ceux que nous avions traqués ensemble.

Mais vous n'aviez nulle intention de me faire passer de vie à trépas, vous vouliez simplement m'immobiliser pour que j'entende vos explications, ce que je ne voulais pas le moins du monde. Vous saviez pourtant être persuasif et plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, après tout de même quelques insultes de ma part, je me retrouvai à vous écouter.

La première fois n'avait pas été préméditée selon vous. Vous rentriez d'un interrogatoire et la jeune femme vous avait abordé à la recherche d'un client et donc quelques pièces. Sans comprendre ce qui vous avait pris son cadavre atterrissait à vos pieds peu après. Et là, la curiosité vous prit. Rien de mal là-dedans, elle était déjà morte après tout. Vous aviez eu bien des corps à autopsier durant vos enquêtes, mais c'était alors différent. Ils étaient toujours morts depuis un moment alors que là, la vie venait juste de la quitter. C'était le moment rêvé. Vous l'avez éventré et avez observé patiemment, scientifiquement… Rien d'indécent selon vous, juste la curiosité scientifique. Puis vous êtes rentré, bien décidé à passer à autre chose.

Mais le changement s'était opéré en vous. Et l'envie de recommencer s'était très vite faite sentir, insidieuse, mordante… grandissant jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus y résister. Combien y en a-t-il eu ? Vous fûtes incapable de le savoir. Vous sembliez si détaché, à mesure que vous me faisiez le détail de vos actes, d'une voix naturelle, comme si vous parliez politique ou quelque autre sujet sans guère d'importance. Ce fut cela le pire pour moi, découvrir que le monstre côtoyait si parfaitement l'homme que j'aimais. Parce que oui, je vous aimais encore. Je vous détestais bien sûr mais l'amour demeurait sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

Les propos furent durs à entendre et plus d'une fois l'envie me prit de vous frapper. Mais je savais que cela resterait sans conséquence pour vous. Lorsque le silence se fit enfin, commença pour moi un véritable examen de conscience. Devais-je vous dénoncer ? La réponse semblait évidente pourtant je voulais y songer. Malgré ce que vous aviez fait je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous voir affronter l'arrestation, la disgrâce, le procès… et la corde bien sûr ! Celle qui m'attend justement aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais être responsable de votre chute. Malgré ce que vous étiez devenu j'avais encore bien trop d'estime pour vous. Alors que faire ? Parce que si vous étiez demeuré libre vous auriez recommencé n'est-ce pas ? Vous fûtes incapable de répondre à cette question lorsque j'osai enfin la poser, ce qui me réconforta dans ce que je craignais. Oui, vous étiez devenu une menace et j'aurais eu sur mes mains le sang de chacune de vos futures victimes. Je ne pouvais l'accepter.

Comme bien souvent par le passé c'est vous qui réglâtes la question en prononçant ces mots qui me hantent encore maintenant.

« J'ai peur de ce que je deviens John, vous devez prendre les choses en main. »

Rien de plus explicite mais je compris ce que cela signifiait, ce que vous attendiez de moi, tout comme je sus que je devais le faire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'acquiesçai lentement et sans un mot nous rentrâmes à Baker Street. Je tremblais durant tout le trajet, me demandant sans cesse si je pourrai le faire au moment voulu. Mais je n'avais guère le choix à la vérité. Relâcher un maniaque dans les rues n'aurait pas été pire que si j'étais le maniaque moi-même, la décision était donc déjà prise, indépendamment de ma volonté.

A cet égard la traversée des rues glaciales me faisait l'impression d'une marche vers l'échafaud et je ralentis à plusieurs reprises l'allure de sorte que nous mîmes près de deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude à atteindre notre appartement. Cette attente était une torture en soi mais étant donné ce qui nous attendait ensuite je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Dans le salon où régnait une atmosphère de paix si différente de ce que nous éprouvions, vous retirâtes votre manteau sans un mot avant de vous planter en face de moi. J'en profitai pour vous observer et tenter de comprendre. Tout cela semblait irréel. Vous aviez l'air serein, autant face à ce que vous veniez de faire que ce que vous aviez exigé de moi. Je n'ai jamais su si vous étiez effrayé ou en colère et je savais que vous interroger était bien inutile. Comme toujours les sentiments glissaient sur vous sans sembler vous atteindre. J'avais été le seul pour lequel vous n'aviez jamais été capable d'éprouver une quelconque émotion, votre plus belle exception comme vous aimiez parfois à m'appeler. J'en avais longtemps éprouvé de la fierté, à cet instant pourtant c'était de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi méritais-je votre intérêt là où vous pouviez assassiner les autres sans même sourciller ? J'aurais préféré être votre première victime finalement, cela m'aurait évité bien des tourments.

Aucun de nous ne cilla pendant mon examen pourtant j'étais pour ma part près de perdre toute raison tant la terreur m'animait. Sur votre visage aussi doux qu'habituellement, nulle trace du monstre que j'avais vu surgir dans cette ruelle sinistre. Avais-je rêvé ? Mais dans quel but ? Et vos mots raisonnaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Vous vouliez mon aide pour arrêter tout ceci, je n'avais donc rien imaginé. Ce n'était pas plus simple pour autant. J'avais partagé ma couche avec un homme dangereux et ne m'en étais jamais douté. Et là vous sembliez si normal qu'il aurait suffi d'une parole de votre part pour que je pardonne et oublie tout en même temps. Vous me fîtes grâce de cela, stoppant du même coup mes réflexions.

Vous comblâtes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient toujours tandis que je fermais les yeux, espérant vous sentir régler la question rapidement en me débarrassant de cette vie dont je ne voulais plus. Vous n'en fîtes rien bien sûr, vous contentant de me prendre dans vos bras. Je soupirai de contentement quand je sentis votre visage dans mon cou, dans une étreinte comme nous en avions tant partagées. Pour quelques minutes tout semblait encore possible et je savourai cela, espérant y trouver du courage pour la suite. Alors je passai mes bras autour de vos épaules que je sentis tendues – seul signe apparent que vous éprouviez bien quelque chose quant à tout ce qui se tramait – et vous serrai plus fort je ne l'avais jamais fait. Il fallait que je vous fasse comprendre que je ne voulais pas vous perdre, que je tenais trop à vous malgré vos actes. J'avais beau me détester pour cela rien n'y changeait, malgré ma rage, mon incompréhension, j'étais toujours amoureux. Je vous avais dans la peau depuis si longtemps qu'un petit meurtre – ou plusieurs apparemment – ne pouvait pas y changer grand-chose. Pourtant je me devais d'agir, pour le bien de tous, le votre et le mien en premier lieu.

Relevant la tête, vous eûtes pour moi un beau sourire, celui-là même qui vous permettait d'avoir de moi ce que vous vouliez. Ce dont vous aviez l'intention de profiter. Vous déposâtes un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de tenir à nouveau des propos aussi assurés qu'ils étaient difficiles pour moi à entendre.

« Aimez-moi une dernière fois et ensuite… J'ai confiance en vous pour que cela soit rapide et sans douleur. »

Je voulu hurler mon désaccord ! M'offrir une dernière étreinte pour ensuite m'en priver à tout jamais, voilà qui était bien votre style tant c'était cruel. Pourtant je fus incapable de prononcer un mot et me contentai de me noyer dans vos prunelles sombres, deux orbes qui avaient longtemps représenté la lumière de ma vie, tout en hochant lentement la tête. Puisque c'était ce que vous vouliez, alors c'est ce que je ferai, quoi que cela m'en coûte.

Vous prenant par la main, je vous entraînai à ma suite vers ma chambre. Dans cette pièce où je me sentais en sécurité en temps normal, où nous nous étions aimés si souvent, j'aurais dû ressentir une forme d'apaisement, aussi brève soit-elle, mais il n'en fut rien. Mon cœur battait trop vite, je me sentais oppressé, au bord du malaise… C'était une torture. Vous eûtes un sourire, certes un peu pitoyable, mais qui me fit du bien, comme me réchauffant de l'intérieur. Vous me faisiez confiance, voilà qui était pour me rassurer même si je n'aurais pu davantage douter de moi-même.

Après quelques baisers, quelques caresses plus maladroites que jamais, nous nous dévêtîmes mutuellement avec des gestes gauches. Nous étions tout à la fois impatients et désireux de faire durer ce moment puisque c'était la dernière fois. Découvrir votre corps nu me faisait toujours quelque chose, à cet instant je me sentis plus ému que jamais. Comme je les aimais ce corps fin, cette peau laiteuse… Comme j'aimais votre odeur unique et le goût de vos baisers. Le son de votre voix au plus fort de l'amour et vos déhanchements langoureux tandis que je vous faisais mien. Toutes ces nuits d'amour à vous entendre gémir mon prénom, ces heures à vous tenir dans mes bras… Grâce à tous ces instants de paix j'ai des souvenirs pour toute une vie et c'est aussi bien. Parce que si la vie me fuit bel et bien il me reste justement ces souvenirs, images chéries d'un passé révolu. C'est désormais tout ce à quoi je puis me raccrocher, aussi les bénis-je de tout mon cœur, car ainsi c'est un peu comme si vous étiez toujours auprès de moi.

Après un baiser, vos mains se posèrent sur mon visage et je fixai votre air rêveur tandis que vous redessiniez mes traits du bout des doigts, comme pour vous en imprégner tout en fait. Témoin de cet acte intime j'eus du mal à retenir un sanglot. C'était si bon et en même temps si cruel d'imaginer que nous n'aurions plus rien ensuite, que vous le parfait génie trop curieux aviez tout gâché pour quelques expériences scientifiques. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas tué ces filles pour une raison aussi cruelle qu'obscure, mais bien pour tenter de comprendre les réactions physiques qui surviennent après la mort, ou n'importe quel autre processus qui aurait pu vous intéresser, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré les circonstances je me refuse à voir en vous une bête sanguinaire. Vous n'étiez rien d'autre qu'un être si peu soucieux de votre propre salut que vous n'avez jamais compris que celui-ci était fragile et surtout inestimable pour tous les autres. Sans vous en rendre seulement compte vous avez commis le mal en volant ses vies, et vous avez détruit de même coup la votre ainsi que la mienne.

Tout cela j'y songeais tandis que vous m'observiez en me caressant, avec l'air d'un enfant perdu qui ne pouvait que m'émouvoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine en vous faisant un quelconque sermon, nul besoin de vous confirmer combien vous m'aviez déçu. Vous l'aviez dit vous-même, vous craigniez ce que vous étiez devenu et me faisiez confiance pour régler la question pour vous la culpabilité était donc là, je n'avais nul besoin d'en rajouter et nous blesser du même coup davantage l'un et l'autre.

Je me suis donc contenté de vous laisser faire, ne lâchant pas votre regard. J'étais si ému de l'amour que je lisais dans ces yeux pour une fois dénués de froideur, j'aimais la sensation de toucher votre cœur, imprégnant ma marque en vous, ayant peut-être bien réussi pour un temps au moins à faire de vous un homme meilleur. A présent que vous deveniez un danger j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices, à vendre mon âme au diable, pour vous faire revenir dans le droit chemin, comme si cette fois encore c'était bien moi qui devait agir comme votre conscience. J'avais toujours aimé ce rôle, qui vous rendait si dépendant, à cet instant que l'issue s'annonçait fatale pourtant il me pesait comme je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait.

Vous me reprîtes par la main pour m'entraîner cette fois jusqu'au lit. Comprenant par vos gestes que vous désiriez me voir diriger les choses, je vous laissai vous installer et vins m'allonger sur vous. Je connaissais chaque détail de votre corps, que toucher et quand pour vous donner du plaisir et ce fut ce que je fis avec application, gravant à tout jamais dans mon esprit le son de votre respiration qui se faisait haletante et la vision de votre visage rougi et dénué de tout autre expression en dehors de l'extase que je vous provoquais. Je parvenais à vous combler de mes doigts, de mes lèvres, mais je me comblais moi-même surtout tant votre plaisir était mien. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort ni ma tête ne m'avait tourné à ce point à la simple vision de vous à ma merci. Vous respiriez la luxure et étiez tout entier offert pour moi. Et si je vous détestais pour cette situation ô combien éphémère, je ne m'étais ironiquement jamais senti aussi amoureux. La perspective de vous perdre bientôt rendait ainsi chaque geste plus précieux, alors je savourais, prenais mon temps pour reculer l'inéluctable.

Sans que j'aie à prononcer le moindre mot, vous vous retournâtes finalement, vous installant à genoux, vos avant-bras prenant appui à la tête de lit et je repris mon exploration. Ma langue fut partout sur vous, suçant vos épaules, suivant le tracé de votre échine, recueillant les fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient. Ce corps tout entier était à moi et c'était un délice de me le réapproprier ainsi, pour qu'il ne reste définitivement aucun doute quand à mes sentiments pour vous. Malgré vos actes, malgré le drame qui se profilait, nous étions indissociables, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, différents mais complémentaires. Il semblait clair que l'un ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre et les récents évènements m'ont donné raison. Je ne vous aurais survécu que quelques semaines et c'est tout aussi bien. La vie sans vous n'est pas la vie, le bourreau que je ne vais pas tarder à croiser réglera ainsi le problème pour moi.

Tandis que vous trembliez d'excitation je vous entendis soupirer d'impatience et j'en fus peiné quoi que nullement surpris. Vous étiez un homme d'action, vous préfériez dans ce cas que j'agisse au plus vite plutôt que tourner autour du pot comme je le faisais. C'était pourtant dur pour moi de réaliser que vous étiez bel et bien prêt à m'abandonner. Mais quelque part vous aviez le rôle le plus simple dans notre macabre pièce de théâtre, qu'était donc la mort à côté d'une vie sans vous ? Le plus difficile m'était destiné. Je fis néanmoins ce que vous attendiez de moi, comme je l'avais toujours fait par le passé. C'était ainsi, je vous étais tout entier dévoué, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, même si vous n'êtes plus à mes côtés pour en être témoin.

Quand je fus en vous nous eûmes tous deux un grognement de satisfaction. C'était définitivement l'instant où rien ne semblait pouvoir nous atteindre, nous nous sentions invulnérables. C'était si bon que je parvins même un instant à cesser de penser. Vous n'aviez jamais été si accueillant, d'autant qu'habituellement les rôles avaient tendance à être inversés le plus souvent, et jamais je n'avais eu une érection aussi vigoureuse. La grande faucheuse s'était glissée dans notre lit et ce ménage à trois semblait plutôt nous réussir. Ainsi pas de regret à avoir, nous aurions profité comme il se doit de cette ultime étreinte. Mordillant votre nuque, une main accrochée à votre hanche je glissai l'autre devant vous et me saisi de votre sexe que j'eus le plaisir de trouver, outre parfaitement raide, humide d'anticipation. J'entrepris de vous caresser comme vous aimiez, vous démontrant ainsi que vous n'aviez aucun secret pour moi, tout en accélérant mes vas-et-viens. Vos cris et votre façon de murmurer mon prénom me motivaient toujours plus, aussi ne ralentis-je le rythme à aucun moment.  
>Vous soupirâtes un "Je vous aime" tout à fait convaincant juste avant que la jouissance ne vous emporte. Et avant que votre cri de satisfaction ne s'éteigne je sus ce que j'avais à faire, ce que vous attendiez de moi également. Je n'avais de toute façon aucune intention de me servir de mon arme, malgré mon acte irréversible je ne voulais en aucun cas souiller votre corps. Ce devait être le plus respectueux et rapide possible, ainsi je vous respecterais tout à fait. Sans vous laisser l'occasion de reprendre vos esprits, vous méritiez au moins cela, je portai les mains à votre cou, comme je vous avais vu le faire peu auparavant sur cette pauvre fille, et serrai ! J'avais votre vie entre mes mains, littéralement, et n'hésitai pas une seconde, parce qu'hésiter signifiait faire le mauvais choix. Un instant suffit avant que ne raisonne le craquement sinistre de l'os si fragile qui se brise. Mes larmes et ma semence jaillirent en même temps. Je ne pris aucun plaisir dans cet orgasme et me contentai de pleurer de plus belle tandis que je me laissais aller contre votre corps désormais inerte. Vous n'étiez plus qu'une enveloppe vide et pourtant je m'évertuais à vous serrer dans mes bras.<p>

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps je demeurai dans ce lit, blottis contre vous. Je ne pensais plus, ne ressentais rien en dehors d'un grand vide, j'étais de toute façon mort en même temps que vous. La suite fut rapide et finalement assez prévisible. Ce fut Lestrade, venu nous consulter pour une affaire et assuré par notre logeuse que nous étions bien là, qui fouilla l'appartement et nous trouva dans mon lit, toujours nus l'un et l'autre. L'enquête fut brève et les conclusions compréhensibles étant donné les circonstances. Je vous avais forcé à avoir un rapport contre-nature, vous vous étiez cependant débattu, dans notre lutte je vous avais brisé la nuque, voilà ce qu'ils ont tous pensé. Triste fin, faisant de moi un dépravé, rôle que j'assumais volontiers. Pour ce que cela importait à mes yeux… C'était là des conclusions tellement absurdes... Peut-être aurais-je réussi à les détromper, si seulement je m'en étais donné la peine. Dans quel but ? A la vérité je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que vous m'avez quitté. Un collègue de Lestrade a tenté la fermeté pour me faire parler, notre ami au contraire s'est montré compréhensif et patient pour me faire céder. Je les ai laissés faire, les écoutant m'accuser des pires horreurs, me contenant de fixer le vide.

L'enquête a été rapidement classée et le procès bien vite mené. Je ne me suis jamais défendu, ne parlant à personne de ces vies que vous aviez prises, je préfère qu'ils vous croient tous irréprochable. Nulle surprise ensuite quant au verdict. Coupable et condamné à la corde. C'est parfait comme cela. Car après tout coupable je le suis, j'ai effectivement choisi de vous tuer, que vous me l'ayez demandé n'y change rien.

Depuis lors je suis enfermé dans ce cachot, passant chaque heure de chaque jour le regard perdu dans le néant. Et je pense à vous, à nous… Ces souvenirs sont seuls à pouvoir me préserver de la folie même s'ils m'écrasent de douleur. Qu'importe ! Je le supporte parce que c'est presque la fin. La sentence sera appliquée aujourd'hui et j'ai hâte.

Voilà que j'entends une clé qu'on introduit dans la serrure. C'est le moment. Je souris. Premier sourire depuis que vous n'êtes plus. C'est le moment et je suis tellement impatient, car alors je serai délivré enfin et n'entendrai plus sans cesse ce craquement sinistre, qui raisonne sans fin à mes oreilles depuis que votre nuque a cédé. Je ne puis plus vivre avec cela, ni sans vous. Que la mort à venir paraît douce.

**THE END.**


End file.
